


Memories and Hallucinations

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x09, Drabble, F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Memories and Hallucinations

__________________________________

"Oliver what are you doing?" Felicity laughed, as all the DVD’s in his hands went sprawling across her living room floor.

He spot her a look, although his eyes lit with a smile, and she watched him pick them all up off of the floor from her spot on the couch.

"I finally get to pick the movie we’re going to watch and I’m not letting the fact that I’ve never heard of a single one of these change that," he said.

"So you’re going to read the backs of all of them. Really? There’s like fifty movies there!” She challenged, after he had plopped back down next to her, balancing them all in his lap.

"If that’s what it takes, yes."

"You know, I could just tell you which one’s you would like, Oliver. I’ve seen them all.”

"Nope. You’ll just end up picking the one’s you like," He said, determined. Felicity always picked the movies they got to watch. All summer they had been having these movie nights, and each one had ended with Oliver wondering how he had been sucked into yet another romantic comedy or drama. No. He wasn’t being fooled this time.

"You’re so stubborn!" Felicity laughed, and he shrugged, reading the titles meticulously.

"Ugh, this is going to take all night. I’m getting some wine," she decided almost skipping towards the kitchen.

"Do you want some?" she called, "Or I also have some soda in the fridge I think—although it might be kind of out of date by now. Does soda expire? I’m not really sure."

Silence.

"Oliver? Did you hear me?" she closed the fridge, making her way back towards him.

"Oliver?" she called, peeking her head into the living room, "Are you thirsty?"

Looking at where Oliver’s back faced her on the couch, she noticed his shoulders had tensed under his white shirt, and he was staring silently ahead of him.

She made her way tentatively towards him, and he looked up at her slightly, his eyes wide as he stared at her.

"Hey, what’s wrong?" she asked softly, hand going to his cheek. His skin was ice cold under hers, and she gasped at the contact, her eyes blurring over with memories—flashes, coming at her fast and swift.

Countless nights of them together, just like this, watching movies and talking. Their first date. The explosion. The kiss. Sara, dead, on the table in front of them. Oliver walking away from her, yet again.

Thea killed Sara.

The thought hit her hard, and she dropped her hand from Oliver’s face in shock realization, watching his eyes shift into agony and despair as he stared unblinkingly at her.

"Felicity," he gasped out her name, "I’ll come back."

"Oliver, what do you mean? What’s—" she started, overwhelmed tears wetting her eyes.

Oliver coughed and scarlet seeped onto his lips, dribbling slightly out of the corners.

"Oliver, no—no” Felicity sobbed, cupping his face in her hands, sinking to her knees in front of him and the couch, “Please, don’t do this—”

If it’s you asking, I’ll do it.

His familiar words echoed through her, and she stroked away the blood on his face, pleading with him, “I can’t lose you, Oliver,” she sobbed.

Before her eyes, a pool of red began seeping into the abdomen of his white shirt, spreading in the cotton.

"Felicity," he breathed into her hair, "I love you."

"Dammit, no, no no," she cried, head sinking into his lap as her fingers bunched into his shirt angrily.

She felt the slight pressure of his hand in her hair, before it was gone. She couldn’t feel him at all.

She looked up, startled, watching as Oliver looked at her with faint, blank eyes.

She blinked quickly past her tears, but still he grew fainter and fainter in front of her, fading into the air around them, until it was just Felicity kneeling in front of her couch, staring at empty space.

Oliver Queen is dead.

Felicity was alone.

_______________________________


End file.
